Project Summary: The 3rd World Conference on Kisspeptin will be held on March 30-31, 2017 at the Rosen Centre Hotel in Orlando, Florida. The conference will provide an international forum for multidisciplinary scientists to meet and share cutting edge research on kisspeptin biology and its relevance to human health and disease. The first and second meetings were focused on the essential role that kisspeptin and associated peptides play in the control of GnRH secretion and reproduction, but exciting new discoveries now extend our perspective of the role of kisspeptin beyond the central control of reproduction to include its role in other physiological systems such as energy homeostasis, pregnancy, ovarian and uterine function, and thermoregulation. The meeting will be held as a two-day satellite to the annual meeting of the Endocrine Society, ENDO 2017, which will convene immediately thereafter. The proposed format for the meeting is non-traditional, and designed to maximize the exchange of ideas and unpublished data. It will incorporate a ?flipped classroom? model, with morning poster sessions, followed by working lunches and afternoon facilitated discussions to foster vibrant exchange and debate. The discussions will air important controversies, identify new frontiers, and foster interdisciplinary collaborations leading to innovative basic and clinical research with an broad impact on human health and disease. In addition to the exchange of new ideas on the roles of kisspeptin in diverse physiological systems, a major aim of the conference is to promote the participation and careers of early stage investigators, women and underrepresented minorities. To this end, we have included mentorship opportunities and career development workshops in the conference program, and will provide awards to defray the costs of the travel and family care for these participants.